


Old or Not it Still Hurts

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, Draco's owl dies, Established Relationship, Harry goes to make sure he's okay, M/M, he's upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: After his owl dies Draco is distraught, when he misses dinner Harry goes to check that he's okay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Old or Not it Still Hurts

Draco’s father said it was just an owl. That he’d buy a new one and send him with a letter within the next week. But that wasn’t the point. Draco wasn’t crying over the inconvenience his now dead owl had caused. He was crying over the loss of a pet, someone who he had had since first year. A constant.

At first he hid the tears, looked stoicely at the corpse as Filch came and took it away. But as soon as he got back to the dorms he was a wreck. He hadn’t realised how attached he was until his owl was no longer there. And it was hell.

He refused to go to classes, instead he did the work in his dorm, letting tears flow whenever it all got too overwhelming. By the end of the day he had pages of schoolwork scattered everywhere. Many of which had tears staining the corners.

When he didn’t go to dinner Harry grew worried. Missing classes was justified but missing meals meant Draco wasn’t eating on top of everything else. Already planning to see Draco that night anyways, Harry skipped most of dinner and headed to the Slytherin dorms. Stealing the password from a concerned Pansy.

He made his way through the Slytherin common room, blowing off the glares from the few students that were in there and then up the stairs to Draco’s dorm. He knew the way and gave a light knock before walking in. 

On his bed Draco lay crumpled in a ball. 

“Hey,” Harry murmured, the bed dipping as he sat on the edge. 

Draco sniffled, “Hey.”

Even though he had the right to be upset Draco still felt pathetic. Many of his friends had lost pets over the years and they didn’t react like this. They didn’t drop everything and curl up with no will left to live.

Harry asked, “How you feeling?” It was more of a courtesy than a question. He could see how Draco was feeling and he wanted nothing more than to make the pain go away.

“Like shit.”

There was no beating around the bush here. No way to lie his way out of it. Draco knew that Harry knew how he was feeling. He could say he felt great and Harry would just shake his head and bring him in for a cuddle. It was nice to have someone like that. Especially when you needed it.

Harry swung his legs up onto the bed and pulled Draco close. His broad arms wrapped around Draco’s lithe frame, “I’m sorry,” He whispered. 

The blond shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault, he was old anyways.”  
“Old or not, it still hurts. Doesn’t it?”

Draco just nodded then nuzzled into Harry’s warm chest. Seeking comfort after a very long day. He still held back his tears but hiccuped when he breathed every once in a while. Harry just kept his close. And for a moment everything felt a little better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but let me know what you think <3


End file.
